superpower_listfandomcom-20200215-history
Omnilingualism
Also Known As *All-Speak/Allspeak *Ciphering/Deciphering *Interpretation *Language Deciphering/Language Interpretation/Language Translation *Omni-Speak/Omnispeak *Omnicommunication *Omniglossy *Omnilinguism *Panglossy/Pantoglossy *Universal Communication/Universal Linguistics/Universal Translation Description This is the ability to psychically perceive and communicate in any and every language. Uses/Applications (Pros) One with this ability can psychically translate verbal communication to and/or from nearly any language, at will. In addition, one can psychically translate nonverbal communication (ie gestures) to and/or from nearly any language, at will. Furthermore, one can psychically translate inscribed (ie written, typed, carved) communication to and/or from nearly any language, at will. One could also, in some cases, psychically adapt their physiology to translate communication to and/or from animal, superhuman or alien languages, at will. One could even, in some cases, psychically translate communication to and/or from supernatural languages (ie magic), at will. Weaknesses/Limitations (Cons) Ideally, this power includes every version of every mortal language. The user is able to understand, read, speak and write in Chinese, Spanish, French, Italian, Haitian Creole, Korean, Swahili, Hindi, Farsi, Hausa, Igbo, Arabic, Japanese, Punjabi, German, Russian, Dutch, Portuguese, Gaelic, Greek, Latin, Nahuatl, Navajo, Tligit, Maori, Xhosa, Urdu, Yiddish, communication from animals, attempts to communicate by babies, among many more. Likewise, they can understand and use Sign Language without training. Mathematics and computer coding occur easily to an Omnilingual. They may also be proficient in social interaction, due to gifted understanding of the right words to say, ability to 'read between the lines' of what people say and do not say, and the proper expressions and gestures to convey oneself and understand others. They may even have a proficiency in combat, if fighting is understood as a language of conveying aggression or self-defense. Though, some Omnilinguals find their range somewhat restricted. Many languages have a Old, Middle and Modern version, based on how it developed throughout a given culture. There also some dead languages, which are no longer spoken or used in any way (or are used in relatively rare ceremonial situations). An empathic Omnilingual might find their powers inadequate to help translate such languages. Other users may find that their translation of 'every' language is restricted to only verbal languages, only written ones or the like. Moreover, certain Omnilinguals may find that their range does not include certain dialects. For example, African-American Vernacular English (ie Ebonics) is not universally accepted by certain cultural groups as 'proper' or 'acceptable'. Likewise, Txt language or L33tsp34k are new dialects used primarily in electronic communication, and primarily by younger generations of electronic users. And while it was invented as an attempt at a common international language, Esparanto is an artificial linguistic construct. If the Omnilingual's power has an empathic component, they may find themselves unable to translate that manner of communication, depending on whether or not the majority of people in the vicinity regard those languages as viable for adequate communication. Then again, many speculate that these and any other power limitations are psychological in nature, and with time and training, true Omnilinguals can access the full range of language. Similar/Related Abilities Confirmed Users Trivia Category:Superhuman Powers/Abilities Category:Physical/Somatic Category:Mental/Psychic Category:Domestic/Culture/Society Category:Language/Symbol/Code Category:Sense/Perception Category:Omni Category:Rare Category:O